


Desert Rose

by TheNightHunter



Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightHunter/pseuds/TheNightHunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She lay limp as if dead in the desert sun, how she got there…was anyone’s guess…and why she was there…was another good question. Her skin was starting to burn and blister under the sun’s heat; if she remained there for much longer she would surely parish. But in a twist of good fortune, the Med-jai were heading in the direction of this girls body. The up coming leader Ardeth, was the one who spotted her first, he was the one who picked her up and took her back to their camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Needs a beta :]

She lay limp as if dead in the desert sun, how she got there…was anyone’s guess…and why she was there…was another good question. Her skin was starting to burn and blister under the sun’s heat; if she remained there for much longer she would surely parish. But in a twist of good fortune, the Med-jai were heading in the direction of this girls body. The up coming leader Ardeth, was the one who spotted her first, he was the one who picked her up and took her back to their camp.

  
~~~  
Angel walk up with a start and stared blankly at her surroundings, she could not comprehend where she was…or how she got there. It took a few moments before she even knew someone was sitting by her bed and she recoiled slightly.  
  
“Do not be afraid, you’re in no danger here.” His eyes were soft but held a firm quality that spoke volumes.  
  
The depth in her blue eyes was an ocean of mystery that hid the answers Ardeth sought. She bit her lower lip, and looked away, already losing herself in the darkness of his endless gaze like so many others had before her. She had no memory of how she got here…she knew that she was no longer in the states…no where near the home she had grown up in and knew so well. How she had gotten here was a riddle that seemed impossible to solve.  
  
“I must ask you, how did you find yourself in such danger?” The candle like flickered and danced across his face, holding her captive, the only thing she heard was his voice…but not what he said. She closed her eyes and tried to grasp her past, but all she got was darkness…  
  
“Miss…?” His voice lead her out of the darkness and she looked up at him and spoke shyly, “Forgive me…I did not hear what you said.” She looked away embarrassed, her heart was a ball of pulsing light, she felt so small in this man’s presence…  
“How did you find yourself in such danger?” He was quite aware of how fast her pulse was racing, he could hear it…A life in the desert had made his senses sharp and flawless in every sense of the word.   
  
“I…I have no…memory of how I got here…or the life…I led before, I only know my name…and that I came from across the ocean…the states.” She stared at the candle light, trying not to lose herself in his eyes again. As if trying to push the shadows away from her mind she slid her long black hair behind her ear.  
  
“What is you’re name? I am Ardeth Bey, leader of the Med-jai.” He watched her, his eyes never leaving her face, “I am…Angel…” The burns on her skin were still quite painful but it wasn’t evident on her face, only in her eyes, when the emotion passed through her eyes.   
  
“Please lay back, and lets get the clothing off your skin so it may breath, we can’t allow those burns to become infected.” His voice was again carried her away and without thinking, she slowly unbuttoned her shirt, letting it slip of her shoulders, onto the floor. Only the upper half of her was severely burned. He gently lay her on her back and got out a cool solvent to help heal her and protect again sicknesses. She closed her eyes, she hadn’t ever been touched by a man before…  
  
Ardeth put a small amount on her stomach and slowly spread it across her stomach, his fingers fanning out as he moved the cream over her skin. He was careful to not irritated the blisters that covered her. Her skin, despite the sun’s damage was quite soft and smooth under his touch, he smoothed it up over shoulders and above her cloth covered breast.  
  
Angel tried not to move, but found it hard not to tremble under his feathery touch. She bit her lower lip hard, trying not to arch into his hands. Her breath was getting shallow and her heart was once again a pulsing light, a small blush was brought to her cheeks…She was embarrassed at reacting so…openly to his touch. She gasped softly, as his fingers glided across her upper chest. Angel opened her eyes, her mind was a haze of touch and pleasure.  
  
“Get some rest, it will help you heal.” His was gentle and caring as he covered her with a sheet, leaving the room…but she could still feel his hands on her skin.

  
~~~  
The sun crept up over the deserts horizon; the rays reflected off the sand crystals, making it appear as if the desert was rippling. It was a sight Ardeth was quite use to and could now see beyond…But he did not forget the beauty it capture. He glanced toward the tent in which Angel was staying. She was a mystery; no memory of anything, of her life, or of the states she had grown up in…how someone could lose some knowledge was…unfathomable, and a bit frightening to him. To lose the memories, the years…He sighed softly and looked down at the sand in front of him…it was all around, he truly hadn’t thought of how massive the desert was…and Angel was in the middle of it. He frowned softly and glanced toward her tent…

  
~~~  
Angel awoke when she felt the sun rise, the rays hit the tent’s flaps but didn’t quite make it in, but it was enough to rouse her from her dreams. She rubbed her eyes gently, not forgetting her skins condition. She sighed and glanced around, the floor was sand, there was a desk in the corner of the room, papers littered it’s service. Her clothing lay in the corner next to the bed; She didn’t want to move too much, in fear of irritating her blisters more. She moved out of the bed and dressed again, she peaked out of the tent, covering her eyes from the suns hateful light. She moved out of the tent, pulling her hood over her head, glancing around, wondering where to go from here. She was unsure of how long she’d be able to stay there. She moved toward the Med-jai leader, it looked like he was meditating, so she wasn’t sure she wanted to disturb him. She bit her lower lip, biting her lower lip, watching him.


End file.
